super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst
Battle Enterance Hover Scooter Amethyst rides her hover scooter, stops, jumps off and proceeds to battle. Moveset Neutral B - Spell Bead Amethyst will throw a spell bead at the opponent. There are different effects for the bead: Fire, Stun, Freeze, Health Leech, and Poison. Be careful, You only have five beads in your stock. Side B - Hover Scooter Amethyst will ride or fly on her hover scooter. Press A to shoot pink beads or B to get off. Up B - OH MY GOSH! Amethyst will get in a swipe effect background and fly upward. If an opponent is over you they will get pushed upward. Down B - Knight's Sword Amethyst will get out a sword and swing it up and down, reflecting projectiles. You can also slash opponents too. Final Smash - BFFL TBA K.O. Sounds KOSFX1: Ugh! KOSFX2: Ow! StarKOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: ??? Sd: ??? Dn: ??? Victory Options Victory 1: "Totally Trollicious!" Victory 2: ??? Victory 3: ??? Lose: (Crying) Character Description Amethyst Van Der Troll is the girl you can not help but love. Amethyst has so much natural charm, you would think she was using a spell. She is the super glue of the BFFL (Best Friends For Life!). And by glue we mean like the ultra-sticky kind, not the gross pasty kind from kindergarten. Her friends and family are the most important things to her. She is the best friend a girl could have - loyal, totally down to earth and always real. Other Attacks Ground Attacks TBA Logo Spellbead Victory Theme Trollz intro Kirby Hat Amethyst's Hair and Spell Bead bracelet Trophy Snake Codec Snake: Colonel! I'm Fighting a girl with big hair... Colonel: Oh Yes.... That's Amethyst Snake: Amethyst? as in the Crystal Gem? Colonel: No. As in you're fighting Amethyst from the show Trollz. It's not that famous Snake: Tell me what you know about her... Colonel: She has magical Spell-Beads. Once she takes one off her bracelet, Watch Out! Snake: I've seen that she has a Hover-Scooter too... Colonel: She can fly around in the scooter. She will also shoot beads with it too Snake: Do I have to watch out for her big hair? She's swinging that thing around like it was nothing! Colonel: Yes. She can attack with her hair too... Just don't get caught in it Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter Guidance Hamtaro: Who is she? Dexter: That's Amethyst. She is the leader of the BFFL Hamtaro: BFFL? Dexter: Yes. That stands for "Best Friends for Life" Hamtaro: Those are some pretty fancy seeds she's got Maxwell: Those are'nt seeds Hamtaro. Those are Spellbeads. Watch out when she starts to throw one Hamtaro: What do you mean? Maxwell: Those beads are magical. That means Amethyst will cast a spell on you (Sapphire appears as a cameo) Sapphire: And for her Final Smash she can summon us to use our team chant to shoot a big laser Dexter: Just what are you talking about?! Sapphire: Amethyst will let US finish you.......Right after she gets the Smash Ball Moveset Theme Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gourmet Race Colors and Costumes *Default *Ruby (Red) *Sapphire (Blue) *Topaz (Green) *Onyx (Purple and Black) *Simon (Blue outfit Ginger hair) *Dark Amethyst (But a brighter tint) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) Trivia *When Amethyst gets grabbed, She is grabbed by her hair *She is one of the Stageless characters in Smash Bros Lawl Toon Gallery Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Trollz Category:Female Category:DiC Category:Troll Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Video Movesets Category:Cults Category:Trollzopolis Category:Nostalgia Category:Kewlopolis Category:First Day Era Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED